Understood
by xxxchazzixxx
Summary: My own story of what would happen if Chosen continued. WARNING: SPOILERS This does not include Untamed or Hunted
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys :) thanks for clicking on my story. i bought Marked, Betrayed and Chosen, read them all then got frustrated cause I can't read Untamed. So this is my version of what would happen after Chosen. This continues straight after the last sentence of Chosen :) Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Just then, Nala did her normal cat-like routine. Circling my pillow before curling up right in the middle of it making sure there was absolutely no room at all for my head. Typical Nala.

"So this is my punishment?" I asked her but all I got in reply was a sneezed. I sighed and just decided that I was just tired enough to change into my sweats and climb into bed. I heard the faint snoring of an extremely comfortable cat as I pulled the cover away to allow myself to lie under them. I got fairly settled and tried not to think about the nightmarish event that have happened and for once in my life just relax. Faded into one of those dreams that you have when you're not quite asleep yet. I saw the old Erik that used to be mine, before everything that destroyed us. The Erik that used to worry so deeply about me. He was so tall that i had to look up at him and when my eyes caught his bright blue eyes they shone and I felt everything. Oh had I been so blind to see that Erik actually loved me more than anyone else could? Now he is gone, I miss him all the more. If only I could rewind time. I could have done it so differently. I would avoid everything that made me lose him just so he could be here in my arms. But then again, what if all of this was supposed to happen? What if this was the Great Goddess Nyx's will?

_No! Enough of this heavy thinking. I would rather continue my fantasy of Erik_. I told myself. I knew we were perfect for each other but i chose to ignore that. Stupid me. Oh what i would give for a second chance. I picture us on a beach (at night of course) with the light of the full moon resting on our skin. We'd walk hand in hand along the shallow waves that flowed above our ankles. He would suddenly stop me and lean towards to kiss...

And then my dream was shattered by an annoying vibrating buzzing. Nala raised her sleepy head and made a low growling sound. I too felt like growling. Hell! My stupid phone had just interrupted...

Wait, wait, WAIT! Loren had my phone didn't he? I had left my phone in the rec hall after I had just lost my virginity. He used my phone to text Stevie Rae to come to the House of Night pretending to be me. I leaped out of my bed and ripped open my drawer where the vibrating buzzing had come from and sure as hell my phone was there. Beside it was a folded piece of paper with "Z" written on it. Opening up the paper, I read the small neat handwriting.

Thought you may need this. Aphrodite X

She must have stolen it back for me before Stevie Rae showed up. Aphrodite was really changing. Not so much with her insulting vocabulary or her cold tone of voice but i have realised that I've grown to trust her. As I think about it I suppose i am in the same situation as her two months ago. Alone and abandoned by my friends.

My phone buzzed at me again. It was Grandma Redbird calling. I was so relieved. The last time I had spoken to her was my birthday a few days ago. The same day when I told my mom to never speak to me again. I was so happy she was calling me. I opened the phone.

"Grandma!" I practically shouted.

"U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, i am so happy to hear your voice again." The warm Cherokee word for daughter filled my heart. "The wind brought me news of your despair. What is wrong dear?"

That's what I love about my Grandma. She was always there for me without having to ask.

"Oh Grandma! I have messed up so bad" I sobbed. So much for trying to have a peaceful night but I was glad to talk to the one person that wouldn't judge me "I've made my friends turn against me. I've been lying to them and they found out my lies but I can't tell them anything. I'm just trying to protect them but now they have abandoned me." I stopped and wondered if she could understand me as I started hyperventilating.

"Honey." She spoke obviously hearing through my cries. They will come back to you. You may not be able to tell them something but that doesn't mean you can stop acting like their friend. You are strong and powerful. Do not forget that Nyx will always be with you.

"I Love you Grandma"

"I love you too u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Farewell."

I placed my phone on top of my drawer. Tears continued to crawl down my face effortlessly. I felt empty. Like everything had been pulled out of me and I stood hollow. My forced happiness that I had earlier had dissolved and i was left with nothing. I couldn't possibly sleep now. I glanced at the clock. 6:30 AM. I should check to see if Stevie Rae caught up with Aphrodite. During Stevie Rae's healing Aphrodite had somehow Changed back into a human. She got so upset she bolted and Stevie Rae went charging after her. Grabbing my phone once again, I called Stevie Rae and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she answered in her "Okie" accent.

"Stevie Rae! It's Zoey!" i yelled a bit too loud.

"Ah! Zoey. It is you. You got your phone back."

"Thank Aphrodite for that. Speaking of Aphrodite, where is she?"

"She's with me. It's been a hell of a crazy night Z." I was happy to hear her old voice. So full of life. She was finally back to being good ol' Stevie Rae again.

"Well don't expect it to get any better." I started again. "Neferet has called war against the humans."

"We know." She said with a sad tone to her voice.

"What? How?" I asked puzzled.

"Aphrodite had a vision."

"What!? But she's human now".

"Yeah that's what I thought but it seems like Nyx still has some plans for her. After her vision she looked really crappy so I took her back to her garage. I think she's still asleep. If anything else happens I'll call you."

"Okay. See you soon Stevie Rae."

"Bye Z."

I was really in the need for some deep thinking so where else to let my thoughts wonder than the east wall under the big oak tree. That place really was magic. The place where I first found Nala and where I had cast my first circle with my friends. It was by far my favourite place in the entire school. I grabbed my phone in case Stevie Rae would call back, changed from my sweats to my jeans and finally not forgetting to take my Borg Invasion 4D Hoodie (yes I know, I'm a dork). Then being as silent as i could so I wouldn't wake up Nala and deal with her old woman like complaining. Successfully escaping, I made a stop at the kitchen to get my usual bottle of brown (non-diet) pop. No one was in the kitchen or watching TV. Everyone must be asleep. It was almost 7 AM and for us that was a ridiculous time to be away seeing as the whole day and night thing was reversed. This made it easy for me to get out of the dorm unseen. I was not in the mood for interruptions.

Walking to the eat wall wasn't a long walk. It took like 2 minutes if that. I starred up at the sky. No sun, just very, very thick cloud which was good. When I got there I glanced up at the tree. The thick leaves sprawled out. It looked like a shelter and I was like a shelter. Whenever I felt upset or scared my feet would lead me here. I sat at the bottom of the trunk, using it to support my back and allowed my eyes to close.

Okay, i need to get my thoughts straight.

1. Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack and Erik think I'm an Lying ho-bag and are no longer my friends or boyfriend for that matter.

2. Two killings of Profs have occurred and Neferet has declared war on humans.

3. I believe my step-loser has something to do with the killings.

4. Health probably hates me now that I've broken the Imprint with him.

5. Stevie Rae has Changed and we don't know what into.

6. Aphrodite is human.

And all I wanted was to miss that damn geometry test. Wow... My life is Fucked up.

I didn't even notice the footsteps until he spoke.

"Zoey?" The familiar voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Erik..." I blurted. I was speechless. What was I supposed to say to him? I continued to stare at him frozen with my mouth gaping. Jeesh, I must have looked like a complete idiot.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Neferet." He spoke lifelessly.

"I-I..." I started to stutter "I wish I could but believe me when I say I can't tell you because I'm trying to protect you."

He paused for a moment, looking confused but he shook it off and continued speaking "Bullshit. I'm tired of your lies Zoey." His words felt like a cold spike impaling me through my stomach. The pain reached my throat and then without warning puke was pouring out of my mouth and onto the floor. I must have sucked in one single breath of air before the next mouthful of puke left my system. I moved my head up to see Erik's face but he was already at my side on his knees. His face looked as shocked as I felt.

"Zoey? Zoey! No!" He cried out.

Was I dying? Was my body rejecting the Change? Wait, no. There was no blood and I'd defiantly stopped puking. Then it hit me. Erik still cared about me. He had just cried out for me when he thought i was dying.

"I'll get Neferet!" He cried again.

As he got up I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "No." I said bluntly "I'm not dying."

An understanding look crossed his face as he returned to his knees at my side.

"You still care about me." I breathed, feeling like crap.

He looked down at his hands "I can't _not_ care about you Zoey. Somewhere in my heart there is still a place for you. But my mind is telling me I don't want to care about you. You hurt me so much Zoey."

Rage filled me and I blurted out something I wish i had never said. "I didn't want you to find out that way!" I snapped. "If it wasn't for Neferet and Loren planning for you to find me you wouldn't resent me this much!" as soon as the words escaped my mouth i wished i could have pulled them back into my damn fat trap.

"Neferet... Loren... What?" He said looking even more confused than before.

I sighed and decided it was now time for Erik to know absolutely everything if he ever was going to trust me again. I explained to him all about the so called ghost sighting of Elizabeth No Last Name and that creepy Elliot kid and the whole Stevie Rae becoming undead dead and also Neferet's plan to isolate me as she called it. I didn't leave out a single detail about the last couple of months. Erik didn't speak once. His face was unreadable.

"You cannot tell anyone about this. Especially Neferet." I said finally finishing my oh so long story.

Erik sat next to me silently. His superman style hair was gently blowing in the breeze. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence but the suspense was killing me. I needed to know what he was thinking. Needed to know if he believed me and didn't think I was a complete and total freak.

"Talk to me." I plucked the courage to speak.

His eyes never met mine. "I need to go." He practically whispered. Pulling away from my grasp which I still had on his sleeve, he walked away swiftly from the oak tree and me. I cried out his name and begged him to return to me but my cried were ignored as he sped further away and then out of sight. My eyes let out tears without my permission and my body started to shake uncontrollably. Gurgles of pain screamed from my stomach as another unexpected mouthful of puke escaped. _What's wrong with me!_ I shouted to myself. Managing to make myself stand, I started to walk back to the dorm. I felt like crap! I probably looked like crap too. I told myself all I needed was a goodsleep. Yeah, a good sleep. I entered the dorm to find Shaunee, Erin, Damien and Jack sitting around our favourite TV, all giggling at how hot Christian Bale is in that Batman movie. (And he was a complete and total hottie.) How long was I out for anyway? But that was not important now. All I needed was to focus on getting past all of them without noticing my presence. I started to walk as quiet as i could toward the stairs when Nala came bouncing down them complaining.

_Shhhh!_ I screamed out mentally but it was too late. Jack turned his head and his bright eyes spotted me and my name came from his mouth. At that moment they all turned around and I had four pairs of eyes staring onto me.

"Zoey?" Damien questioned as he noticed how crap I looked.

I stood there feeling awkward, not sure what to say to them. Shaunee and Erin twisted their heads about to the TV.

"Do you see anyone there, Twin? Shaunee spoke loudly

"No. No one that we need to worry about." Erin replied to her.

Damien also turned his head back to the TV while Jack had an apologetic look on his face and mouthed the word _sorry_ to me. Unable to hold in my tears I quickly ran up the stairs, into my room and slammed the door shut while another bucket load of tears fell. Nala jumped in throught the cat flap and starred at me with the bright green eyes then she jumped up at me. I caught her in my arms.

"You couldn't have kept quiet could you?" I questioned Nala. She wagged her tail ferociously and jumped out of my arms onto my/her bed. Once again I changed back into my sweats and crawled into bed.


End file.
